Holly and Ivy
by nic73
Summary: This is how I think Jane spends Christmas! This year he invites Lisbon along. Last Chapter posted!
1. Prologue

**Christmas Eve**

Jane is looking out the window of his motel room taking a sip of his tea. He has a frown on his face, the tv news is on in the background and and he has just listened to the weather report.

'Heavy snow in the mountain areas and the roads are deemed impassable'

Jane is thinking about Lisbon. She is suppose to drive up to Oregon for Christmas. She is driving because she had been unable to get a flight, they were fully booked. Lisbon didn't have any family in California and he knows she won't call on friends at such short notice, so he is going to do something about it - he can't have Lisbon spending Christmas alone.

Jane as a particular way he likes to spend Christmas Day and all the years he has worked with his colleagues at the CBI he has managed to keep it a secret. Well maybe it is time he shared a little more of himself, plus in future Christmas's Lisbon will believe him when he tells her that he is doing just fine over Christmas. He understands her concern and appreciates it but he has this difficult day all worked out.

Jane throws back the rest of his tea, washes the cup, gathers up his things and grabs his car keys. Yes! he is going to invite Lisbon to share Christmas Day with him, but first he needs to stop at the store...


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors notes : Thank you for the follows I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist - Sigh!**

Jane arrives at Lisbon's door and notices the absence of a wreath. He puts down he rather large shopping bags and rings the bell. Lisbon opens the door, looks at Jane and then at the bags. First she shows surprised but then recovers:

"You moving in Jane?"

Jane grins he loves Lisbon's banter.

"It does look like it but no, step aside and let me in."

Lisbon obediently moves back and Jane picks up the bags and places them down in the middle of her living room. He stands with a hand on his hip and looks around.

"Just as I expected Lisbon not a decoration in sight."

"I wasn't planning on being here. I take it you heard the weather report?"

"Besides the point Lisbon, we both know you don't have any decorations, you only put up the christmas cards you receive. But never mind I am here to rectify that."

Jane delves into the bags and pulls out tinsel, baubles and even a tree.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Well if we are going to spend Christmas together it needs to look Christmassy."

He hands her a wreath:

"Go put that on your door."

"What makes you think I am going to spend Christmas with you?"

Jane stands up from unloading the bags and gives a theatrical sigh:

"Because you don't have anyone else and you have always been curious about how I spend Christmas. We will watch Christmas movies tonight and cookies..."

Jane stoops and produces some cookie dough mixture from a bag:

"...And tomorrow you will come along with me, a helper for once would be nice."

Lisbon stares at Jane who looks a picture, ridiculous and endearing all at the same time, with strings of tinsel adorning his neck. She had not been looking forward to spending the evening alone and she really did want to see what Jane got up to at Christmas. So what if she had to endure some Christmas mess.

"Alright but I go to midnight mass and you better have some ice cream to go with those cookies"

"Of course, that would be like forgetting the turkey"

Lisbon looks horrified:

"Don't tell me you have a turkey in one of those bags."

Jane grins:

"Calm down women, we will be eating out tomorrow. Now where do you want the tree - the tinsel is beginning to itch."

Lisbon woke up to the smell of coffee. It brought, in an instant, the reminder that Jane had spent the night on her couch and she stretched and smiled at the memories of last night.

It is decided the corner between the door and the outside wall is the perfect place for the tree. Jane said he had tried to get a real one but the tree lots were empty. The tree he bought, although a fake was perfect, it didn't take up too much room. Jane has thought of everything. He has a Christmas cd to play as they put the tree together and decorate it. It has been a long time since she had sang along to Frosty the Snowman. Finally Jane is disrobed of his tinsel and he insists that she has the honour of putting the angel on the top of the tree. They turn the lights off and admire their work. Jane produces some seasonal candles which they dot around the room. It is decided they will not put the lights back on. As they are clearing up the mess the doorbell rings. Jane almost runs to answer it and comes back with some Thai take out in his hands.

"Jane you really do think of everything."

"Thai is my Christmas eve tradition, though Angela used to cook it herself. I would set the table out on the deck after Charlotte was in bed dreaming of sugar plums. We would talk about our dreams for the coming year and exchange a silly present. The last thing she bought me was a small teapot shaped as a magician's hat - she said it was fitting as tea seems to hold magical qualities for me."

Lisbon listens scarcely breathing as it isn't often Jane shares memories of his family. Jane looks at Lisbon intently as he is speaking so she oud know that he is sharing this memory with her. He then breaks out in to a big smile and produces a gift from behind his back.

"It has been a long time since I have been able to keep that tradition."

Lisbon is fighting down her instinct to protest knowing it isn't the right thing to do at this moment. It is a container filled with 100 pencils. A broad smile crosses her face as she reads the attached note:

'An endless supply to throw at me for the coming year and I promise to help you use them.'

"It's the best I could do at this late hour."

"It's wonderful but I'm not sure about the promise, you can break that one! Thank you."

They share a hug. Lisbon has witnessed Jane's discomfort when victims love ones hug him out of gratitude but she always finds him a great hugger, he hugs with his whole body and conveys his depth of feelings. They always make her feel good.

"So what she we watch. I have a collection of Christmas movies here from the traditional to the more modern. They decide to start with fun one and put on 'Muppets Christmas carol. When it is all over it is time for dessert. The cookie dough is opened and soon the house is filled with the delicious smell of baking chocolate chip cookies. With a plate of cookies and a bowl of ice cream each they settle down for the second choice of movie which is 'A Miracle on 34th Street' After finishing the ice cream Lisbon settles back leaning against Jane with a blanket over the both of them. They watch in companionable silence. When the film finishes she realises that Jane is asleep. She carefully removes his arm from around her and climbs off the couch. She covers him with the blanket and notices evidence of tears on his face. She goes in to her room and changes clothes and leaves for the Midnight Mass.

As she listens to the service her head fills with thoughts of her best friend. He has given her a wonderful evening that she will cherish forever and she says a silent prayer for him. Jane is awake when she gets back with two mugs of hot chocolate and marshmallows in his hand.

"Thank you Jane for a lovely evening, you saved my Christmas."

"I promised I would always save you Lisbon."

Lisbon looks at his wicked grin and laughs:

"Yes you did. So what are we doing tomorrow?"

Jane touched the side of his nose with his finger

"Now that would be telling. anyway you don't really want to know."

Lisbon realises that no, she didn't want to know, she was quite happy to be led by the hand by this man and that she can trust him to give her a wonderful Christmas, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You expect me to just trust my Christmas to you. I may not like what you have planned."

Jane has taken her mug and was heading to the kitchen, he turns around:

"Now woman, you're just being difficult. We both know that I can come up with something much better than your 'watching tv, eating the scraps from your fridge'"

Jane ducks quickly in to the kitchen laughing as a pencil goes sailing by his ear.


	3. Chapter 2

Lisbon jumped out of bed and followed the scent of the coffee. Jane wasn't in the kitchen so she poured herself and mug and joined Jane in the living room. He is sat on the couch with his cup of tea staring at the Christmas tree lights.

"Merry Christmas Lisbon"

Merry Christmas Jane. Thank you for the coffee."

Jane looked at her

"You're welcome. I presume you have some brothers to call so why don't you start on those and I will make breakfast"

Lisbon spied a big wrapped box under the tree.

"What's that Jane. We exchanged gifts at the office. You..

Jane stood up and raised his hand

"Hush Lisbon, you need it for today, so don't worry it's even rented."

Jane smiled at Lisbon's worried face

"Exactly what is it I am doing today?"

Jane hands Lisbon her phone

"Don't worry about that now, it's nothing awful, I promise - it is Christmas after all.

Lisbon takes the phone and relaxes a little:

"I guess I have to trust you."

"Yes you do!"

With a short bow and a twinkle in his eye Jane heads for the kitchen He quickly finds his way around and has a fruit salad made and pancakes cooking when Lisbon enters:

"How are your nieces and nephews? Happy with their Christmas I hope."

"Yes everyone seems to be having a wonderful hectic time and they wish you a merry christmas - especially Annie."

"That is nice of them. Sit down and let's eat we have a big day ahead of us."

"I want to thank you Jane these phone calls would be a lot harder to make if I was here on my own."

"Hey you're welcome. It has been great spending it with you. It has been a while..."

Lisbon looks at Jane's wistful expression:

"How did you spend Christmas morning, was it fruit salad and pancakes for breakfast?"

Jane looked at her and Lisbon knew he was debating whether to answer or not."

"You know you don't have to tell me if it is too hard." She said gently.

Jane gave a small grateful smile.

"Thank you but I think I want to. Once mom left we didn't do Christmas. Dad was always too busy with other things, other people. So I wanted Charlotte to have the best Christmas's ever! Not in gifts but in having fun and memories. We would open presents in the bedroom. Charlotte could have whatever she wanted for breakfast...you know kids can take jello and ice cream in the mornings better than adults can. Charlotte and I would make snowmen out of sand while Angela was getting breakfast ready. Charlotte didn't have a stocking we use to hide the small presents around the house for Charlotte to find, the last one was always hidden on me so I would have to hide and then I would bury her in kisses when she found me.

Jane stopped talking.

"That sounds lovely. When Mom was alive she would cook the big meal on Christmas Eve, She said that she wanted to spend Christmas Day with us - not stuck in the kitchen. I loved to set the table, she had some pretty Christmas things. I was able to attend two Midnight Mass's with her. I felt so grown up. Christmas morning we would read from Luke about the birth of Jesus before opening the gifts around the tree."

Lisbon fingers her cross

"This was the last Christmas present a received before the accident."

"It is nice that you have that to remember her by"

Jane looks at his wedding band. Lisbon takes his hand and rubs her thumb across the ring and looks up at him

"Shall we have those pancakes"

As he ate his breakfast Jane was studying how it felt for him to have shared his memories and he is surprised to find that it feels good. He and Lisbon have become very close over the years, he realizes that he has allowed Lisbon to get closer to him than anyone he has known besides Angela. He trusts her with much of his darkness, though he is not sure she could handle it all, and she has never pushed him away. He knows he would accept everything about her, it is like they are connected by an elastic band and no matter how far it is stretched it will never break, or at least he hopes it won't although one day he may need to test its limits. But right now it is Christmas and he is looking forward to sharing his day with Lisbon and he determines that he will share more of the light with Lisbon to balance the dark. After breakfast they go back into the living room. Lisbon goes to get the present under the tree. Jane stops her.

"Hey we've had some of my Christmas so let's do a little of yours. Read to me from Luke."

"There's no need for that Jane, I know you don't believe in such things"

"No I don't, but it is a good story, very magical.

"Okay"

Lisbon settles down with her copy of the bible and reads Luke chapter 2. She closes it. Jane's eyes had not left her face as she read.

"You told that so beautifully, you almost made me a believer, I could see that the words are very precious to you."

Lisbon voice cracked with emotion.

"Yes they are."

She swallows

"Now I want to see what is in this box"

Jane gets the box and hands it too her. He is almost jumping from one foot to another as he waits for her to get the wrapping off. Lisbon lifts the lid and moves back the tissue paper and she lifts up seemingly yards and yards of lace and taffeta.

"What's this Jane"

"You are to be Sleeping Beauty my dear"

Lisbon splutters

"and I am..."

"No don't tell me you're..."

"yes Prince Charming"

Jane ends with a flourish and beams. Lisbon looks aghast!


	4. Chapter 3

"I'm not wearing this!"

Jane couldn't help but laugh at the sheer look of horror on Lisbon's face. It was a delight.

"I know you think that, but you will. Don't worry you don't have to put it on until later. Now let's get ready we need to be off."

Jane disappears into the bathroom. Lisbon is left alone with the dress. As she puts it away inside it's box she couldn't help remembering the Christmas when she was 6 and she opened a similar box with a much smaller version of the dress inside.

Jane put the box holding the dress into the trunk of his car. He then reached into the back seat and retrieved some sheets of paper which he handed to Lisbon:

"Read these, they will give you an idea of what you need to do."

Jane takes three attempts to start the car

"It doesn't like these cold mornings"

"Jane these mornings are not cold. Your car will never survive in Chicago."

"Why am I going to Chicago Lisbon"

"You're not going to Chicago I was just making a point with a place that has cold mornings."

You can't send me to Chicago. They won't like me there because I'll be unable to work as my brain will freeze"

"Who says we like you here."

Jane looks in mock horror.

"Lisbon now that hurts, after all I have done for you. Decorations, dinner, Hot Chocolate,"

"I wish you were going to Chicago. Now shut up and let me read"

Jane smiles

"No need for being so testy. I was just saying I didn't want to go to Chicago and you can't make me!"

Lisbon lets out a big sigh and holds the sheets of paper in front of her face as she reads. She quickly breaks the silence.

"You're doing a magic show."

"Got it in one my dear."

Lisbon scowls but Jane continues before she can reprimand him.

"And you are my lovely assistant. That is a list of the tricks I am going to perform so you know what is coming. ...Er what are you looking for?"

Jane has glanced over and sees Lisbon urgently searching through the pages.

"You had better not be sawing me in half"

"Relax. I can do that trick and quite impressively I may add, but I don't have the necessary props. Here we are."

"Jane I can't do this. I don't know anything about magic."

"You don't need to. It is your job to look lovely and act as a distraction."

"I can't do that either"

Lisbon hissed.

"Sure you can my dear - you underestimate your talents. Now come on show time!"

Jane gets out and removes Lisbon's dress, a similar box and a case from the trunk. Lisbon looks around surprised to see that they are parked in front of a large brightly coloured house.

"What is this place"

"This is the Mira Loma Children's shelter. They look after children up to the age of 10."

Jane has everything in his arms and heads towards the door. Lisbon quickly follows. As they approach, the door is swung open and a woman of about 40 with blonde hair cut into a bob that reaches to her chin line, wearing a Christmas sweater with a snowman on it, is standing on the threshold. She leans into the house:

Martin come and help Patrick with his things."

A man of similar age and dress, his sweater has a Santa on it, appeared beside her and came towards them relieving Jane of his burden. As they arrived at the door the woman embraces Jane in a hug. When they break Jane points to Lisbon.

"This is Theresa Lisbon. Her Christmas was spoiled by the snow in the mountains so I rescued her and she is helping me today. Lisbon this is Jenny, she runs this place with her lucky husband Martin."

It's a pleasure to meet you"

Lisbon extends her hand.

"Teresa Lisbon! You're boss!"

"The very same."

Jenny ignores the hand and gives her a hug.

"A pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you and I don't envy you having to keep this one in check."

"Not many people do."

Jane puts on a hurt face.

"Hey I'm standing right here."

The two women laugh and they all enter the house.

As they make their way across the spacious hallway, it seems to Lisbon that everyone knows who Jane is. She leans in whispers to him:

"How often do you come here."

"Once a month."

Jenny leads them into the kitchen, Jane heads towards the kettle and starts to fill it with water. He goes into a cupboard and takes down a cup. He then reaches for another one and shakes it with a questioning look towards Lisbon. She nods and he does the same towards Jenny. In a few minutes they are sat around the table with a steaming cup in front of them. Lisbon looks at Jane

"How long have you been coming here?"

"About 3 yrs. Do you remember we had that case with the little girl Kari who became an 'orphan' when we had to arrest her parents for murder. This is where she spent the first few nights while social services were tracking down relatives."

"Yes I remember, she was quite a handful, she had you running in circles"

Jane looks affronted

"She did not! I just let her think so"

Lisbon does not look convinced

"Yea right! You checked up on her"

"It was the least I could do after taking her parents away from her."

"You weren't responsible Jane, it was her parents fault"

Jane smiled reassuringly

"I know"

Jenny watched the exchange and pleased that Lisbon obviously cared as much for Jane and Jane did for Lisbon. In the time she had known him and the little that he shared about his life, his affection for his boss had come across clearly.

"We are assembling the children in the play room ready for your show Patrick. Who are you being this year"

Lisbon raises her eyes questioningly

"You dress up every year Jane?"

"Well yes, since I usually perform solo I need to be my own distraction and it usually helps to get the kids on my side immediately."

Lisbon turns to Jenny

"I hope you have photos."

Jenny laughs

"I do but looking at Patrick's face I think they will make excellent leverage, should I have a need in the future."

An assistant looks in

"Jenny I can't get Holly to leave her room"

"Okay I'll see if I can talk her into it.

She turns her attention back to Jane and Lisbon

"Holly came in last night, her parents were killed in a car accident yesterday morning. Social Services couldn't find anyone else to take her."

The atmosphere changes dramatically, Lisbon speaks

"Do you mind if I have a talk to her"

Jenny looks at her in surprise.

"My-er-My mother was killed in a car accident"

Jenny nods in understanding

"Sure, you might be able to help"

Jane reaches out and touches Lisbon's arm

"Would you like me to come?"

"No I think it will be best on my own"

Jane gives her an encouraging smile and Jenny stands up from the table

"I will show you to her room"

Jenny and Lisbon leave with Jane looking thoughtfully after them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane jumped up from the table.

"Wait Lisbon."

The two women turned to look at Jane, he had in his hand the box with the dress in it.

"You should change into this before talking to Holly, it might help her open up. Get rid of some of that 'cop' vibe."

"I don't have a 'cop' vibe."

Jane raises his eyebrows.

"Now Lisbon I think it has been proven in the past that you do."

Jenny laughs

"I don't know about the 'cop' vibe but the costume might help. Who is it this year Patrick?"

Sleeping Beauty and Prince Charming."

"I can't wait."

"who has he been before?"

" Aladdin. Pirate, Musketeer and my favourite Buz Lightyear."

Lisbon smirks at Jane.

"I can't wait to see the photos"

Jane rolls his eyes.

"C'mon Lisbon we have a show to start. I will begin while you talk to Holly or the natives will get restless. Here get changed."

Lisbon pouts but takes the box.

"Okay I guess it might help."

Jenny shows Lisbon in to a room to change and Jane finds one for himself.

With difficulty Lisbon manages to zip up the dress. She catches herself in the mirror and admires the beauty of it.

'At least Jane got a colour I like.'

The dress is a shimmering light green, fitted at the waist with a sweetheart collar. It has enough folds in the skirt that lisbon is unable to resist a little spin. While she doesn't mind the dress, she hates the tiara. She has never been good at putting them on. Jenny comes to the rescue after it falls off for the third time on the way to Holly's room. With a couple of pins she soon has it firmly in place. They reach Holly's room where an assistant is sitting with her. Holly gasps as she catches sight of Lisbon. Jenny signals to the assistant and they both leave Lisbon and Holly alone.

It is obvious to Lisbon that Holly has spent most of the night crying. She is sitting on her bed with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them pulling them close to her body. Traces of tears are evident on her face and she looks towards Lisbon a combination of deep sorrow and unbelief written on her face. Lisbon is standing at the door:

"Hi may I come in?"

Holly nods

"Hi your name is Holly right?"

Holly nods again

"My name is Teresa. I have come to personally invite you to the magic show. I am a friend of the magician and I can promise you that he is very good."

"Can he bring my parents back?"

"No he can't. No one can do that. I know it hurts..."

"No you don't, how can you know" Holly shouts

"I don't know exactly how you feel but I do know what it feels like to lose a Mother suddenly. I know that you are feeling all sorts of different things now, but mainly you hurt like you have never hurt before and the person you trust above everyone else to help you feel better can't be there for you."

Holly looks up at Lisbon with wide eyes.

"y-y-y-yes" she whispers

"Tell me about her."

Holly sits still for a few moments and then a small smile appears on her face

"She was very beautiful.

She looks coyly at Lisbon

"Like you. Her hair was dark and long, I loved to stroke it, it was so soft. She had a gentle voice and a teasing smile, she loved to play practical jokes, together we would concoct plans to get Dad. She would make up funny stories and I was always in them."

Holly can't continue.

"She sounds wonderful."

"Why has she gone, why have they gone?"

Holly buries her face in Lisbon's dress.

"I don't know hunny. But I do know that she will always be with you. The love that you shared with your mom and dad will always stay with you."

Lisbon notices that Holly is wearing a locket around her neck. She points to it

"That is very pretty, did your parent give you that."

Holly sniffs and nods. Lisbon takes her cross in her hands

"My mom gave me this just before she died and I wear it always, because when I do I feel her near me and I know she is looking after me."

"Your mom died?"

"Yes in a car accident too. I was sad for a very long time. I knew that my mom wouldn't want me being sad all the time and staying in my room. She used to tell me all the things she wanted for me when I grew up. How she hoped I would be kind, happy, that I would work hard at school so I could do any job I wanted. So I tried to do those things. I knew I didn't want to forget her and the things she told me and so I got myself a book and wrote down the things I remembered about her, the things we did together and the things she told me. Even now I love to get it out and read it."

"I-I-I could do that. I don't want to forget."

Lisbon strokes Holly's hair

"You must feel very scared right now but there are people who love you and will look after you and help you. I hope that you will allow me to come and see you."

"Will you?"

"Yes I think we could become good friends, if you would like that."

Holly wipes the tears off her face and nods again.

"I don't always dress like this though. This is just to help my magician friend."

"You are helping him"

"Yes I have never done it before and I am very nervous about it. I would be really nice to have a friendly face in the audience to turn to when I get scared."

Holly's face brightens a little.

"You could look at me and I will wink at you and you will know that you are doing a great job."

Lisbon smiles

"That would be fantastic. It would make me feel so much better if you were there to help me. We better get going as he may have already started."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: Just realised I haven't been doing this. I have been concentrating so much on just getting the chapters posted for this and The Guardian story before Christmas that I haven't given author's note any thought. **

**Thank you for those who have reviewed, followed and favourite'd the story they have been like early Christmas presents. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist - As Kyle would say 'I should be so lucky...'**

Holly and Lisbon enter the room at the front. Jane is busy pulling a table towards the centre of the makeshift stage and doesn't see them but he hears the collective gasp and then the applause. He smiles to himself having realized the cause and he knows that Lisbon will be feeling very uncomfortable . He turns around and Lisbon is helping a girl, he presumes is Holly. to her seat, looking stoical down at the ground. Jane steps forward and announces

"My assistant everyone Her Royal Highness Princess Teresa"

The clapping becomes furious and Lisbon stands up straight and feels at a loss of what to do. clumsily accepting the applause with an embarrassed smile she looks to Jane to rescue her. The sight of Lisbon in her costume had momentarily stunned Jane. It is not often he has seen Lisbon in a dress and this one made her look like a real princess. Then he motioned for her to come up. As Lisbon walks towards the stage she can't believe her eyes. In an outfit of a sparkling yellow jacket over a yellow shirt and purple waistcoat, teamed with yellow shorts and tights that would make any other man look ridiculous, Jane manages to look dignified and regal and handsome. Jane offers his hand as she walks up the steps and winks

"Welcome your Royal Highness we are glad you could make it and your friend Holly."

Holly opens wide at the knowledge that the magician knows her name. Lisbon takes Jane's hand and whispers

"Loving the shorts and tights Jane, I wonder what you will be willing to pay to keep them a secret from the team."

"mmm I will have to give that some thought, mr dear"

Jane picks up a deck of cards from off the table

"I need two people from the audience to assist me with this next trick..."

The show has been a success and Lisbon was very pleased with herself as she hadn't messed up too badly, just dropping some rings once and Jane had made it seem that it was part of the act. Lisbon had enjoyed watching Jane doing his tricks and his interaction with the children. He has such good instincts with them, perhaps because he can be so childlike himself. Jane was kind and funny and willing to make a fool of himself for their entertainment. He had a sparkle in his eyes that Lisbon has not seen for a long time. Not for the first time Lisbon thought what he wonderful father he must have been.

It was now time for the Christmas lunch. Jane and Lisbon are placed on either side of Holly who Lisbon had noticed had laughed along with the other children at Jane's antics. As they waited for the food to be served Jane was showing them how to make a Christmas tree out of the napkins. When the tree was complete he said

Kids I am having a wonderful time today and it looks like Her Royal Highness is enjoying herself as well. This is her first time and I am sure she is would love to know who you are so I will introduce you, tell me if I get anything wrong."

He turns to a boy on his right

"Princess Teresa this is Jody he is 21yrs old and washes elephants for a living"

The children laugh and Jane looks puzzled

"Are you saying I got it wrong?"

"The little boy composes himself and says

"I am five and I don't wash elephants"

Jane studies him closely

"I guess you are a little small for washing elephants"

Jane puts his hands together as if he is looking through a camera lens

"Ah Yes you,re the one who feeds the snakes"

The boy shudders

"I don't like snakes"

"You don't like snakes why ever not? Some of my best friends are snakes"

The boy looks at him with wide eyes

"I know a snake that you will love, he is big but will do anything I ask him and I can promise you he wouldn't hurt a you, he only hurts bad guys. I call him Rigsby."

Lisbon almost chokes on her drink.

Jane reaches across and pats Lisbon on the back

"Perhaps Princess Teresa doesn't like snakes either."

Jane winks at Jody.

"Ah dinner is served"

Lisbon turns to Holly

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, thank you so much for talking me into leaving my room - he's funny!"

"I believe it was your idea."

Holly smiles. Just then Jane stands up rubbing his belly

"Well that was delicious. I think our cooks deserve a round of applause"

The place erupts into cheering and clapping. Jane holds up one hand while the other is cupping his ear

"I think I heard something. Did anyone else hear a noise... it sounded like bells"

Suddenly everyone can hear bells and the doors open and in walks Santa carrying a sack.

"HO HO HO everybody Merry Christmas!"

The children cheer once more

"Me first" shouts Jaen

Lisbon grabs a hold of him

"Sit down Jane you're a little too old for Santa"

Jane sits down and pouts and the children laugh.

Santa calls out the children's names one by one and they excitedly accept a present.

"Patrick Jane?"

"See Your Highness"

Jane sticks his tongue out at her as he raises from his chair to go to Santa. Lisbon rolls her eyes at him.

Jane makes a big production out of not being able to open his present until Lisbon snatches it off him. As she triumphantly gets the wrapping off and opens the box there is a small puff of smoke and Lisbon is covered in glitter. Lisbon tries to glower at Jane but fails and dissolves into laughter with everyone else.

Lisbon emerges from the bathroom having cleaned as much of the glitter off her face and hair as possible but knows she will probably be finding it for weeks and changed back into her normal clothes. Jane is on his phone and she can tell that whatever he is hearing it is not good. Jane closes the phone and notices her and frowns

"Aw I miss Her Royal Highness"

"Don't expect her back anytime soon. I'm certainly going to miss those shorts"

Lisbon raises her eyebrows teasingly

"Now woman those shorts are not for public knowledge"

"Then you better be a good boy"

"Blackmail really Lisbon that is so tawdry"

"I have learned from the best"

"I just may have to put these up on the noticeboard then"

Jane whips out some photos and Lisbon tries to snatch them off him. He holds them so she can see them and they show her covered in the glitter and being kissed on the cheek by Santa.

"Don't you dare Jane"

Jane laughs and returns the photos to his pocket. He turns to Jenny who was laughing with them

"Thank you Jenny for another wonderful Christmas"

"Are you leaving already"

"Yes I just had a phone call Ivy isn't doing very well"

"Oh I'm sorry you had better go. I hope everything is works out okay"

Kisses on cheeks are exchanged and as they exit the door Lisbon asks

"Whose Ivy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: thanks once again for follows and reviews and favourites they really make me happy. A special thank you to mossib who reviews every chapter - you really are a good friend.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own the Mentalist - not one part of it!**

Jane and Lisbon quietly entered Ivy's room at the nursing home that has been her home for the past two years. Ivy turned at the noise and a smile lit up her tired face.

"Hi handsome."

Jane pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed. He took Ivy's hand in his.

"Merry Christmas Ivy. How are you doing?"

"Oh much better for seeing you."

Lisbon could see a twinkle in the frail woman's eyes and her affection for Jane was evident. Jane had told her that Ivy had worked at the children's center for many years until ill-health had caused her to retire two years ago.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, your little hypnosis trick is still working wonders. I feel very tired though. I think it is time for me to go meet Joe?"

Jane patted her hand and nodded. Ivy notices Lisbon for the first time,

"This must be your lady boss."

Lisbon is startled

"How did you know?"

"Handsome here has talked a lot about you and you have that 'cop thing' about you."

Lisbon moves to the opposite side of the bed from Jane. She refuses to make eye contact with him but knows he is grinning like a Cheshire cat,

"My name is Teresa, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine. Anyone who can put up with this one day after day and still be his friend is someone worth knowing."

Lisbon hears Jane's affronted gasp. Ivy turns her mischievous eyes towards Jane.

"You know I love you and if I had been 40yrs younger, you wouldn't have stood a chance, but you are an acquired taste."

She winks at Lisbon.

"You've got that right"

"If you two ladies have finished discussing my finer attributes"

Jane plays along with a huff,

"How did your performance for the children go today"

"Very well, made extra special with the help of my lovely assistant over there"

"I bet it was, Who were you this year"

"Prince Charming so Lisbon here was Sleeping Beauty and a real beauty too."

"Ooooo The sparkling Yellow and purple number. I wished I had seen that!

"Yes, what was with the shorts? I thought Prince Charming was going to be a safe option after that 'Buz Lightyear monstrosity last year"

"I know I told Joe that they looked hideous but he wouldn't listen. He was given the costume from a friend who had worn it during a Pantomime in England but he didn't have the nerve to go on stage in just the tights so he had the shorts made. I laughed so hard when he first put them on I got stitch."

"Well that must have made him feel good. Luckily Lisbon here was able to show more restraint."

Ivy turned to Lisbon

"You are even more talented than I thought. How on earth did you manage that."

"There was a room full of children but my tongue bear the scars. Plus he somehow managed to pull it off"

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or not."

Jane grins.

Lisbon remembers something from the conversation.

"Is Joe your husband and it was his costume?"

"Yes Joe use to do the magic show for the kids but he died just a year after Patrick started coming and he kindly volunteered to take it over. He wears one of Joe's costumes every year."

Suddenly exhaustion overtakes Ivy and it is evident to Jane and Lisbon.

"I think we need to leave and let you sleep"

"No don't go Patrick, stay. I don't want to be alone. It's time for me to go and be with Joe."

Jane nods and moves his chair closer. Ivy's voice as become weaker.

" Do you have a message I can pass on."

It was Lisbon's turn to gasp as she realised what Ivy was asking. She looked across at Jane and he was looking down. Ivy gave his hand a squeeze.

"I know you don't believe in such things as an afterlife, but what would it hurt, just incase you are wrong. I will definitely be searching them out I dying to meet your wonderful family - ooops pardon the pun, even in my weakened state a still have it"

Jane looked at Ivy once more

"Always my dear."

"Will you humour your old friend Handsome"

Jane almost imperceptibly nodded his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath composing himself. He then opened them

"Tell them I'm sorry and that I love and miss them everyday."

Ivy smiled fondly at Jane

"I know you do. Anything else?"

Jane'e eyes are glistening

"Tell them...when it's my turn I want the biggest hug ever and until then I'm trying..."

Ivy patted his hand.

"I know you are and you will succeed and find happiness again Patrick."

Ivy turns to Lisbon

"Take good care of him - he will be worth it."

"Good bye handsome and thank you for being a good friend"

Ivy smiles and closes her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Her death had come quickly and Jane discovered that there was no one to call except, for Jenny, he told the staff that he would make the arrangements. The drive back to Lisbon's place had been a quiet one. Jane and Lisbon were now tucked up on the couch with a drink in their hands.

"Thank you for a wonderful day Handsome."

A smile burst out on Jane's face.

"Ah so you think I'm handsome."

Lisbon rolls her eyes

"Yea sure, I don't know how my knees keep me standing every time I see you, they go so weak."

Jane cocks an eyebrow

"Really! I could tell there is something you are holding back, when we are together, just never suspected"

Lisbon takes Jane's cup and puts it down on the coffee table along with her own and leans in towards him.

"Jane how have you never suspected, you must be loosing your touch."

Jane backs away until he hits the corner of the couch

"Lisbon, what are you doing?"

Lisbon follows him and places the tips of her fingers on the bottom of his vest

"Lisbon..."

She leans in closer and her fingers move up his chest. She whispers in to his ear

"You rescued my Christmas, You have been so kind and there is one thing that would make it all perfect.."

Lisbon quickly reaches into Jane's inside jacket pocket and pulls out the photos. She jumps up off the couch before Jane has time to react.

"ah ha"

Jane recovers from the shock

"Nicely played Lisbon"

Jane and Lisbon settled down to watch another movie but Jane hasn't concentrated on it too much. His thoughts had turned to Ivy and the message. Maybe just for today he will believe that Ivy found his family and shared his message with them, He can understand the comfort people receive from such beliefs and sometimes he wishes he wasn't such a cynic. He is surprised to find that he is feeling content. It is an unusual sensation for him. It has been a good idea to share a bit of his life with Lisbon. He may have to try it again. He may not believe in the Son of God but he does believe in Christmas and the peace it brings him for one day in his life.

He rouses from his thoughts as Lisbon stirs, she is talking on her phone, they have a case.

**authors notes:** **There it is. Thanks to all you have read it, whether you have let me know or not. I hope that the story has not disappointed. I only discovered the site this year and I enjoy reading the stories and I want to say thank you to all authors past and present who have entertained me. I never thought in a million years that I would be writing my own but I am enjoying it immensely and you will have to put up with more in the new year.**

**I do believe in the Son of God and I want to wish you all a happy and peaceful Christmas as we celebrate the birth of Christ.**


End file.
